Phobio
"This is a break-through, it didn't blow up!" BOOM "Or that. That works too." Phobio is fan-character created by MSPA user tomdylan. Phobio is a Boo who has photographic memory and ahigh IQ who runs a sidequest shop, where you can do favors for rewards. He also has a lab behind a door of his station where he works with various chemicals. 'Humor Profile' *20% Aegis **+determination **-stubborn, pride *5% Turnabout **unique, odd, wierd **an odd liking for chemicals and insects *25% Logos **+deduction, memory, reasoning **-obsession *25% Vision **+creativity **-over-complication *25% Insight **+ambition **-perfectionism 'Distinquishing Features' *hair *a pair of glasses 'Personality and Interests' Phobio is a young boo prodigy who has a talent with chemicals. He was far superior in the subject to both his peers and teachers, so he went out into Rythm City looking for something more challenging. He starts a small lab and gets to work on a chemical he predicts can transform anyone into a genius, and he calls it the Conundrum Formula. He developed aan obsession over books and chemicals and increasing his mind when he was younger, while being robbed by a thief known as King Jason, Lord of the Alley-Ways. He attempted to steel his backpack, which was filled with his schoolwork and and chemistry set. He begged the thief to give him back his things, describing in detail how important they were. The thief, not understanding Phobio's complicated description, and while he was confused Phobio escaped. He then saw knowledge as as the most important thing in life, causing his extreme obsession over it. However, Phobio knew he needed more than a big brain to stop people like King Jason, and to help people in generel. So he opened a trouble center called Help2Help in Rythm City. There you cann choose tasks to do for people around Mushroom Kingdom for various rewards. (Example: Find R.J. Bungendeel's Scarf and he rewards you with a star piece.) Phobio even has a secret task of his own, bringing him the secret incrediant to his Conundrum Formula, a Starman. He rewards you with a whopping 100 coins, and a star piece. Phobio is a smart, talented boy with a good heart, who uses his shop to find a way to use his strengthes in life to help others. Unfortunately, he has is fairly anti-social, and a show off with his intellegence. He has a tendency to obsess over his work on chemicals and his trouble ccenter to the point where he becomes very distant and can only be found tinkering in his lab. He is close friends with a Nimbi named Craybi who works at Help2Help for when Phobio is working with chemistry. The two are friends because Craybi knows how to pull Phobio out of his unhealthy obsession with chemistry so he can have some fun. 'Occupation' Chemist, Student, and owner of Help2Help. 'Trivia' *Phobio's Lab has a single enemy inside, a dry bones in his closet. *Phobio keeps a puni as a test subject for his formulas *Phobio's name is an obvious pun on phobia, meaning fear. *Phobio loves reading the Tales of Luigi, a reference to Luigi's book in Paper Mario: TTYD Category:Fan Characters